Magical Mishaps
by hpenchantress
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Charmed brothers: Chris and Wyatt. These will mostly be featuring them as young children, and will naturally have magic in them too! Enjoy!
1. Christmas Magic

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed_

**Christmas Magic**

The Halliwells were settled down for a lovely Christmas with their family, planning for this night to be perfect. But, since when does anything go perfectly for the family?

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The whole city of San Francisco was already dark, the windows in the houses brightly lit as families got together to celebrate one of the most special times in the year. The Halliwell Manor was no exception. The entire family had gathered to enjoy themselves on that special day. They always held the celebrations there, as it was the only home big enough to accommodate everyone involved.

That evening, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all in the kitchen. Piper was cooking up a holiday banquet and was forcing her sisters to help. The three women were with child, all in varying stages of pregnancy. Phoebe, for instance, was barely showing. Piper was due first, but Paige was undoubtedly the biggest, which was probably due to her carrying twins instead of just one baby.

"Piper, I think the pie is almost done," Phoebe said as she leaned over and peered into the oven to see the crust turning golden brown. "We should take it out soon."

"Ok, Phoebe, you do that," Piper said as she continued basting the turkey. It was almost dinnertime, and the kitchen was a mess as they hurried to finish everything. "Paige? How is the sauce coming along?"

Paige looked into the pot she was stirring. "It's thickening, so it will be fine."

Piper nodded. It was all going according to plan.

All three women looked up as Henry stepped into the kitchen. "Hello, honey," Paige said to him as she leaned forward to peck his lips with her own. They'd been married for a while now, but it was still so wonderful to see each other again after even the slightest absence.

Henry smiled. "Just thought I'd let Piper know that the lights are all hung up outside, and the house looks great." Piper had gotten the three men out of the house and out of the women's way by forcing them to finish the outdoors decoration of the Manor. They had been unable to do it earlier since Leo had been busy directing Magic School, and Piper was too pregnant to climb up on ladders. Now, however, it seemed that everything was working out nicely.

"Good," Piper said. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She ushered Henry out, who fled with an amused expression. Then, the oldest sister led the younger women into the dining room, where they began to set the steaming plates of food on the table. As soon as they'd left, two pairs of bright eyes peeked in through the doorway.

"The coast is clear!" a whisper said, and two young boys stepped into the room. The older one was blond and couldn't be more than five years old. The younger had messy brown hair that hung down and obscured the sight of his green eyes. He looked about three, and was sucking his thumb as he walked inside the room.

"Chris, you keep a lookout for Mommy, ok?" the blond instructed the little boy.

Chris nodded, "Yeth, Wyatth," his thumb never leaving his mouth, and stood at the door. He peeked into the kitchen. The Halliwell sisters were busy yet again and looked like they wouldn't be coming out for a while.

Wyatt grinned at his little brother and quickly grabbed two spoons. He dipped them into one of the freshly baked pies that were lying ready to be eaten, disturbing the crust and making two rather obvious large holes. "It's done. Come on!"

Chris giggled as he followed his brother into the living room, where the Christmas tree was standing. The two boys crawled into the space under the tree, and Wyatt handed the younger boy one of the spoons. The two savored the sweet taste of dessert and victory. For some reason, pie tasted even better when it was eaten before dinner, and if they hadn't been caught, it was even better. As soon as they were finished licking the spoons clean, they sat there for a moment. Chris was looking at all the presents that were hiding them from view. "I want my prethenth," he pouted, a slight lisp in his words. He still had trouble pronouncing the 's' correctly, as well as the 'r'. They were hard letters! "I don't wanna wait fow tomowow!"

Wyatt patted his brother on the head understandingly. He knew what it felt like to have to wait. He had never figured out why one had to wait until Christmas Day to receive the gifts when they were lying under the tree already. "We'll get them soon," he consoled the younger. "I just wanna see if I got the rocket I wanted," he sighed. Wyatt picked up a present and shook it slightly. He couldn't read many of the letters on the tag, but there was a W, so it had to be his, right?

The sound didn't tell him much, and Wyatt set it back down. He was then struck with a brilliant idea. "Hey, Chris, what if we open one present now, each? Mom won't notice, there are tons of other presents down here!"

Chris's innocent green eyes widened. "Mommy will be mad," he said tremulously. He didn't like it when Mommy got mad, because then she also got very scary.

"No she won't. She won't even notice!" Wyatt grinned. "Come on! One each!"

Chris hesitated before nodding. The boys hunted through the presents to find one that was meant for them. Chris pretended to read through the tags and discard them. He knew that his name started with a curvy thing, but not much else. As he reached for a present that was lying just a tiny bit away from under the tree, he suddenly saw a pair of boots taking form a few inches from his face. Looking up, the little boy noticed that it wasn't a man standing there, but a demon. He was just drawing in air to scream when a hand covered his mouth. Wyatt had noticed the demon too, but he knew that since they were hidden under the tree, the demon probably wouldn't see them.

The little intake of breath Chris had made right before Wyatt stopped him, however, was enough to blow their cover. The demon leaned down and looked at the two frightened boys, an ugly leer on his face. "Well well, what do we have here?" he asked.

Wyatt instantly activated his shield. The two boys were covered in a blue magic aura, and the demon became furious. He launched an energy ball their way. The two boys cringed, but it was harmlessly absorbed by the shield. The Christmas tree wasn't completely covered by the magic, though, and some of the branches weren't as lucky. They caught on fire from the blast. The demon began to shoot at the boys even more, and then, the kids realized they had no other choice.

"Mommy!" they screamed in unison, knowing that the demon wouldn't go away.

Phoebe was the first to appear on the scene. She ran in and noticed the demon. The demon noticed her too. He launched an energy ball right at her, and Phoebe leapt into the air to avoid it. She usually would have sent the attack back at him, but her nephews were right behind the creature and she didn't want to harm them.

Piper then rushed in and saw the demon standing there. As soon as she came into sight, the demon retreated and began to shimmer away. "Oh, no you don't!" Piper screamed and raised her hands. The demon exploded in the fury of the hormonal pregnant witch, and promptly disappeared.

Paige was the last to make it into the scene. She was moving a lot more slowly now that she was pregnant, and preferred not to orb as nobody had any idea how her babies would react to that particular form of magic. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

Phoebe was kneeling next to the tree, looking under it. Two scared faces looked up at her. "It's ok. The demon's vanquished. You can come out now."

The shield slowly disappeared, and both Wyatt and Chris crawled out from their spot under the tree. The two boys then stood in the middle of the living room, which looked rather different than the way it had earlier. Some of the presents had been smashed, and the tree was on fire. Both boys found their eyes filling up with tears as they witnessed their Christmas crashing down around them.

Piper raised her hands and froze the tree, preventing it from burning any more. Paige orbed some a bucket of water into her hands and promptly doused the flames. However, the damage was done. The tree had burned slightly, many of the ornaments had broken, the presents were smashed, and it was a miracle that the wires on the lights hadn't combusted.

"Chwithmath is wuined!" Chris exclaimed in a torn voice, burying his face into his hands in despair as he sobbed. Wyatt followed suit.

Piper waddled closer to her children and shook her head while she placed her hands on their shoulders. "No, boys. Christmas is never ruined. Our living room might be a mess, but Christmas is still Christmas as long as we're all together and healthy." With some effort, she sat down on the singed couch. "Listen to me carefully. Christmas isn't about the presents or the pretty tree." Both the boys looked stunned at this revelation. "It's a time of family and being with each other, and loving each other. That's what makes it special. Do you understand?"

Wyatt and Chris nodded, the latter with his thumb in his mouth as he sucked it thoughtfully. Their faces were still damp with tears. "I guess," Wyatt said seriously. He was still very disappointed about the presents though. "Thank you, Mommy." He hugged Piper fiercely. Chris imitated him.

Paige and Phoebe smiled as they saw the family hugging in front of them. They couldn't wait to have their own children so they could experience what Piper was feeling in this very moment. Paige and Phoebe then looked at each other. Their children hadn't had the chance to celebrate Christmas yet, but it seemed fair to give Piper's what they wanted their own to have.

Paige smiled, and Phoebe nodded. The middle sister opened her mouth, and Piper, almost as if she sensed what was going on behind her, turned around. Phoebe adopted a guilty expression and shut her mouth instantly.

Piper, however, instead of looking frustrated just smiled at her. "Go ahead," she said. "They owe us anyway."

Phoebe grinned and began to chant the spell she'd formulated in her mind.

"_We call upon the power of light  
__On this special holiday night  
__In this time of Christmas soul  
__To once more make this home whole."_

Bright lights swirled around the living room for a few seconds, blinding all the occupants in the room. They shut their eyes against the light, and when they opened them again, they saw that everything had been restored. Also, a few extra presents were under the tree, all of them from ELDERS. The sisters smiled as both Wyatt and Chris jumped up and down with glee.

At that moment, three men walked into the room. Leo instantly noticed something going on, and he turned inquiring eyes to Piper. She shook her head, she'd tell him later. Instead, he asked about something equally as important. "Is it dinner yet? We're starving!"

"Yes! Everyone into the dining room! Let's eat!"

The adults began moving into the next room. Henry grabbed little Chris and swung him onto his shoulders while Wyatt hung onto his arm. Uncle Henry sometimes doubled as a tree for the two boys.

The entire family was merry as they sat down to dinner. All of the adults pretended not to notice the holes in the pies, and the two young children giggled. Everyone ate as much as they could, and then some more. Later on in the evening, three couples sat with their arms around each other near the tree while Chris and Wyatt whispered secrets to each other under the tree. The two boys had been allowed to open two presents, and they were now playing with their new toys. It was such a happy time, and not even the demon attack had ruined the mood. Everyone was happy. The Christmas spirit was bright in the home, and it was bright and joyous and beautiful.

* * *

(A/N) Merry Christmas, everybody! This goes out as an early Christmas present to all Charmed fans, and especially those who have enjoyed my stories in the past. As you could tell by the summary of this story, these are just going to be little oneshots revolving around the Charmed boys: Wyatt and Chris. There will be some Melinda, and maybe some other characters will pop by, but it will be mostly Wyatt and Chris.

Merry Christmas, all you Charmed fans! Enjoy the holidays, have fun with family and friends, and never forget about holiday magic!


	2. Shopping Bag of Horrors

**Shopping Bag of Horrors**

When Wyatt tries to use magic to make his life easier, it doesn't quite work the way he'd hoped...

_Dedicated to Fanycharmed_

* * *

"Wy, Mommy will get angry," a young voice warned the blond little boy.

Melinda and Wyatt were standing outside by the loaded van. Piper had taken all three of her kids on a much-needed shopping trip. She'd been hoping that she'd be able to kill two birds with one stone: get rid of the kids' boredom, and buy everything that would be consumed for the rest of the week. Unfortunately, only one of the goals had been achieved. Piper had been able to buy everything she needed, but her children were still bored. In an effort to use up more of their energy, she'd instructed the kids to bring in the shopping bags, which were piled in the back seat and the trunk of the van. Then, she'd gone upstairs with a headache.

Chris, the little goody-goody, had jumped at her command. He'd grabbed a bag full of tissue boxes and run straight into the house. Knowing that the coast was clear, Wyatt had then decided to use magic to get all the bags into the house. Piper was upstairs, and Chris was inside. Nobody would be the wiser. Unless Melinda decided to blab.

"Come on, Mel, it'll be fun!" Wyatt insisted, wondering what would be the best way to do this. He decided that his projection ability would be the most useful for this case. He looked over at his little sister with pleading blue eyes. At his nine years of age, he'd already perfected the puppy-dog look, although Chris's was usually more effective. Probably because Wyatt was always the one to get him in trouble in the first place…

Melinda put her thumb into her mouth. Her mother had been telling her to stop doing that for ages, but she didn't listen. Her thumb was just an automatic comfort for her. She was only four years old, after all. She saw her big brother's begging eyes, and considered it for a moment. Then she nodded. Despite being only four, she enjoyed demonstrations of magic as much as the next person. Or maybe it was because of her age. Either way, she didn't particularly mind if Wyatt did some magic then and there.

Wyatt grinned and then stretched out his fingers, as if preparing to do some strenuous labor. Taking a deep breath, he then saw the bags coming to life in his mind. He felt the magic beginning to work and then he let it all out.

He heard Melinda gasp, and as Wyatt opened his eyes, he was rather amazed as well. The bags were beginning to move slowly. Their contents moved around inside of them, but didn't spill out. Melinda giggled and applauded, and Wyatt couldn't resist a goofy bow. He was proud of his magic having worked. Usually, when he used it, something unexpected happened. It seemed that that wasn't the case here.

The front door then opened and Chris stepped outside. He began to walk towards the van, his brown hair bouncing with every step he took. Suddenly, he noticed that the bags were moving on their own. Wyatt and Melinda were just watching them. Chris broke into a run. "No, Wyatt! Mom said we're not supposed to do that!"

The blond boy and little girl turned around, surprised to hear that their brother had returned outside. They knew they would be in trouble now, since Chris was usually a tattletale when it came to magic.

Chris grabbed one of the bags that was taking itself into the house. "What if someone sees?" he asked and began to force it to remain still. The bag froze for a moment, before beginning to struggle against the seven-year olds efforts. Chris yelped as the contents were strewn all over the path. His siblings could do nothing but stare.

Chris struggled to keep the bag from going even crazier, but it was at that moment that the bag seemingly had enough. After tossing out crackers and cereal boxes onto the front lawn, it launched itself at the young boy. The bag opened itself and tried to swallow Chris's head. Chris fell to the ground and fought against the piece of plastic. It was surprisingly strong, despite being so flimsy.

The other bags, which had noticed that one of them was in danger, began to head towards Chris themselves. At that moment, both Wyatt and Melinda leapt into action. They began grabbing the bags, trying to stop them from attacking their brother. Chris had enough on his plate at the moment without adding more to it. The bags that the other children had grabbed turned on them as well, beginning to throw the items they contained at the innocent little heads. Wyatt and Melinda ducked as best as they could, but winced every time they took a blow.

A couple of bags had escaped their grasp, and were heading towards Chris, who was still fighting the first one. Finally, he managed to tear it in half. Satisfied, Chris threw the pieces away, but was unable to rejoice in his victory as the other bags began to attack him, doing their very best to suffocate the poor boy. "Do something!" Chris yelled as one bag launched itself at his face while another tried to keep his arm from moving around. "Stop them, Wyatt!"

Wyatt looked at the remains of the bag in his hand. If he'd done it, he should be able to undo it, right? That was the way magic worked. He closed his eyes, hoping that no evil bag would use it as an advantage against him. Then, he concentrated. He tried to see the bags lying lifeless on the ground. Stretching out his fingers, he tried to call the magic to him. Wyatt couldn't feel anything happening. Gritting his teeth and forcing his eyes shut even tighter, he tried again. Still, he couldn't feel anything.

"Wy!" The voice called him out of his efforts. Opening his eyes, Wyatt saw a bag only a few inches from his face. He gasped and batted it away. The bag landed on the ground and began to try and gnaw at his foot. Lifting his leg, Wyatt hopped around trying to get rid of it. He must have looked ridiculous, but both of his siblings were too busy fighting the crazy bags to notice and laugh at him.

Melinda thought of using her own magical abilities to get rid of the bags. She orbed them back into the van. The bags, unfortunately, were smart and began to swarm outside again. "Chris!" she yelled. "Help me!"

Chris looked up from the savage bag that was trying to tear at his face. He noticed Melinda beginning to orb the bags inside the car. His brows knitted in concentration, and then the bags attacking him began to fly away. Chris usually didn't like to use magic, since Wyatt could do everything he did a million times better, but this was a life and death situation. If he didn't use magic the bags would win!

With his telekinesis, Chris forced all the bags attacking the children into the van, and then made the door slam shut. For a moment, all three kids could breathe. They sighed in relief, until the car began to shake.

"They can't get out of there, can they?" Wyatt asked tremulously as the bags attacked the windows. One of them had discovered the steering wheel, and was beginning to honk frantically on the horn in protest to being locked up inside the car.

Chris winced. "I don't think so," he said. He didn't think the bags could escape, but by the way they were fighting against the sides of the car, he was beginning to doubt it.

Melinda's lower lip was beginning to tremble from the fright. "I want Mommy," she whimpered. Chris and Wyatt looked at her worriedly.

"Don't cry, Mel. The bags can't do anything to us anymore," Chris begged her. Although he was usually the one to tell his mother about what his older brother had done, he knew that Piper would be angry at her boys if her baby girl ran in, crying because she was scared.

Chris's words proved to be false, as a smarter bag found the lock-button and popped it open. The doors opened, and the bags began to rush out again. The siblings looked at each other before grouping around Wyatt, who erected his shield for lack of a better idea.

"What do we do now?" Wyatt asked as the bags tried to eat the blue force field.

At that moment, the front door flew open. Piper stood there in all her glory, and she raised her hands and instantly froze the scene. "What happened here?" she demanded as all the bags stopped moving. All three of her children looked guiltily at the ground, preferring to watch the grass rather than their mother's wrathful eyes.

"Using magic in public? Explain yourselves!" Piper was furious that her children had not only used magic for self-gain, but nearly exposed it to the entire neighborhood.

Wyatt felt his siblings' eyes on him, and he sighed. Lowering his shield, he stepped forward. "I did it, Mom. I wanted to take the bags inside the easy way."

Piper's stern look softened slightly as she saw the guilty eyes her son was presenting her with. Her younger children standing behind him looked equally penitent. How could she stay angry at her own children for long?

"You know better than to use magic for personal gain, Wyatt." Piper turned to the two who were standing behind him. "And you, Chris and Melinda, should have reminded your brother of that."

All three young heads nodded understandingly. "Now, what sort of spell did you use for this to happen, Wyatt?" Piper inquired. Wyatt merely looked down at his hands. Piper sighed. "When will you learn that you're not supposed to play with your power of projection?" she asked exasperatedly. Then, she murmured a quick spell. "_I call the spirits hereto, and undo what my son did do._" That was the go-to spell for whatever any of her children did nowadays. Piper had really gotten tired of it by now.

As soon as she unfroze the scene, the bags dropped to the ground. "Now, I want all three of you to pick up everything, ok? You are not allowed back inside until the front lawn looks exactly the way it did this morning!" The three heads nodded once more, and satisfied, Piper walked back into the house.

The three children wasted no time and began to pick up the groceries. Chris had just knelt next to a bag of chips when he heard a sound. "Psst," Wyatt was whispering. "Wanna orb everything inside?"

Chris and Melinda groaned.

* * *

(A/N) Hello guys! This little oneshot is a late Christmas present to Fanycharmed, who gave me the idea to write this in the first place! Thanks, Fanycharmed! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This little series of oneshots has been received so well. I'm so happy! As usual, thanks to everyone to put this on their Faves and Alerts, and super special thanks to my reviewers: Kokoro E. Junnaya, Fanycharmed, SchwuppDiDupsi, and mclaughlin. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and I guess it will bring up the question about whether I take suggestions. I guess I do take suggestions about oneshots, but I will not promise that I will write about them. If it's really good, funny, cute, or inspiring, I definitely will write a oneshot about it! So feel free, I guess.

I hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot. I had a lot of fun writing it. And, since it's coming in just a few days, Happy New Year! (early, but yeah) Have a great time, and hopefully the New Year will bring a lot of stuff you want and were waiting for! See you next year! ;) Bye!


	3. Going Marbles

**Going Marbles**

Chris tries to find out why marbles are forbidden in his house, and hears an astonishing story.

* * *

Wyatt struggled to do the homework that had been given to him that day. As a young seven-year-old boy, he had to learn correctly how to spell a bunch of words for his second-grade class tomorrow. Unfortunately, most of the words were eluding him at the moment, and Wyatt had to concentrate on what he was copying to make sure he did it right.

As soon as he was done with one line, he sat back on his bed and sighed. He was currently in his bedroom, lying on the bed. It was empty except for him. His mother and baby sister were downstairs. Mel was probably taking her nap while his mother was baking cookies. And he had no idea where Chris had gotten to after they'd gotten out of school. Chris liked to go off by himself sometimes, and honestly, Wyatt was too busy to check on what his little brother was doing most of the time.

Anyway, as he put his tongue between his teeth in concentration, Wyatt began to work on the next word. It was at that moment when the door opened quietly. "Wyatt?" a young voice asked.

Wyatt turned his frustrated blue eyes to face his little brother's brown ones. "What?" he said, frustrated that his concentration had been disturbed. He just wanted to get this over and done with already so he could go play.

Chris noticed that his brother was annoyed, but didn't mind. He was used to annoying Wyatt after all. "Can I borrow your marbles? Tommy said he was going to show me how to play with marbles tomorrow at school, but I can't find any."

Wyatt turned back to his homework. His patience was already wearing thin. It wasn't fair that he had to do homework while Chris could go all over the house preparing for a game tomorrow. "We don't have any," he said, before putting Chris out of his mind and working on the word.

"Why?" Chris asked curiously. He climbed onto Wyatt's bed, which only made his brother look at him with his frustrated blue eyes again. Chris ignored that. He knew his brother well.

"Because you swallowed one when you were a baby," Wyatt explained, "so Mom doesn't let us have any in the house. Now get off my bed, Chris! I have to finish this for tomorrow!"

Chris was pushed off the bed rather forcefully, and he began to trot towards the door. On his way there, however, he caught sight of himself in the mirror that hung on the wall right next to it. He looked at his reflection. The brown hair was all over the place, as usual. His green eyes were sparkling brightly in his five-year-old face. With mouth turned down in a serious way, Chris grabbed his little Sesame Street t-shirt and pulled it up to expose his little white tummy. He inspected it thoughtfully, touching his belly button with a small finger. "Wyatt? How long does it take for a marble to come out?" he inquired.

Wyatt was only half listening to his little brother by that point. He'd developed some really good mechanisms for ignoring Chris by now. "Like ten years," he said, not paying attention to what he was saying. It didn't really matter anyway.

Chris was curious about the marble. It had to be in his tummy, he decided. It was probably still there. A brilliant idea occurred to him. Why shouldn't he be able to see the marble, then? That would be awesome! He'd be able to see something inside of himself!

"Wyatt? Can you turn my tummy invisible so I can see the marble?" Chris begged his distracted older brother.

Wyatt huffed and merely raised his hand. He barely focused on Chris's request before turning back to his homework.

Chris grinned as he felt the tingle of magic all over him, and then he turned back to the mirror, eager to look at his insides. To his surprise, however, there was nothing in the mirror. Chris peered closer and noticed that his reflection was absolutely gone! Chris then looked away from the mirror and put his own hands in front of his eyes. He couldn't see them either. In fact, as he looked down at himself, he couldn't see any bit of Chris there at all! Just to make sure he was still solid, however, he poked his belly button again. Yup, still there. He was invisible!

Chris giggled, but his brother didn't look up. Chris hadn't wanted this to happen, but now that it had, he was going to have some fun with it!

At that moment, there was a quiet knock on the door and Piper stepped inside. "Guys, it's snack time. I brought you some sandwiches and juice." Putting the tray she was carrying down on the floor, she then walked over to Wyatt on his bed. "How are you doing, sweetie?" she asked.

Wyatt's adorable young face pouted up at her. "Mommy, I don't like spelling. Can I just not learn to do it?"

Piper chuckled. "Honey, how are you going to learn to write your own spells if you can't write any words? I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to learn."

Chris looked at his mother and brother on the bed. They were talking and being boring. Chris's little invisible tummy grumbled, causing Piper to look up in alarm.

"What was that?" she asked. Her oldest son looked at her like she was acting strangely. Piper frowned. She could have sworn she'd heard something. Then, she saw that one of the sandwich halves had risen into the air. Her eyes became stern. "Really, Wyatt. I've told you time and time again not to use magic for personal gain."

The blond boy looked affronted. "But I'm not using magic, Mommy! I promise I'm not!" He did have a tendency to use magic for meaningless things, but he didn't like being blamed when he wasn't. He didn't like being blamed when he was, come to think of it. But in this case, he definitely wasn't using magic, so it was a double insult.

"Really? Then why is that sandwich floating?" Piper asked of her son. Wyatt gave her innocent-looking eyes. "I'm sorry, baby, but rules are rules."

A giggle sounded in the air, and Piper looked up once again. Wyatt was looking around curiously too, so this time it most definitely hadn't been her imagination. "What was that?" the seven-year-old asked.

There was another giggle, and Piper realized she recognized that little voice. "Chris?" she called out. The sandwich began to disappear in bite-shaped chunks, and Piper sighed in relief. She'd been wondering where her other son had gone off to.

There was more giggling. "I'm not Chris, I'm the sandwich ghost. Booooo!" the little voice said from midair. Chris really was enjoying himself.

"That's too bad," Piper said, playing along. Her older son looked at her as if she was crazy. It was obviously Chris! So why wasn't his mother recognizing him? "I had a special batch of cookies just for my little boy Chris, and if he's not here, then I'll just have to give them all to Wyatt."

Chris stomped his foot angrily. "No, I'm here!" He couldn't stand it when things were given to Wyatt instead of him. "I'm Chris! Those are my cookies!"

"If you're Chris, then why can't I see you?" Piper asked. Her younger son did also use magic for personal gain, but he usually didn't, so this was quite a surprise.

"I'm invisible," Chris explained. He swallowed the last bit of his sandwich and walked closer to his mommy. "But I'm here." He touched her shoulder, making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Why are you invisible, sweetie?"

"Wy made me invisible."

Piper turned to look at her oldest son, whose mouth was gaping open in astonishment. "I did not!" He looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "I didn't turn him invisible, really!"

"Uh huh," Piper said dubiously. What were her sons up to now?

Chris took pity on his older brother. "He didn't wanna to turn me invisible," he explained. "I just wanted to see my marble."

Piper frowned. "What marble?"

"The marble I swallowed when I was just a baby!"

Piper's mouth fell open in surprise, and then she giggled in spite of herself. "Honey, that marble has been out of you for a while! You're not going to see it in your tummy!"

"Aww!" both brother said with disappointment. Wyatt had actually gotten excited now that Chris had explained himself, but it seemed that he would have to wait until some other day to see a marble inside someone.

Piper chuckled. "Wyatt, turn your brother back now, please."

Wyatt closed his eyes and focused for a minute. Luckily, it wasn't a particularly strong spell and soon Chris was seen again. He grinned as he looked up at his mother and then hopped into her lap. "Can I have my cookies now?" he asked.

Piper smiled. "Of course you can!"

She carried Chris out of the room, promising to bring Wyatt some cookies too. Wyatt grinned at the cookies he would soon have and stood up to grab his sandwich from the plate. He took a bite of it thoughtfully and then looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe Chris had the right idea here. It would be interesting to see what was inside of him. He closed his eyes in concentration.

Piper opened the door of the room and saw nobody inside. That was strange. She hadn't heard her oldest son leave the room. "Wyatt?"

* * *

(A/N) Hello everybody! So what did you think of this little oneshot? I thought it was adorable, but I was the one to write it, so... yeah... Anyway, I wanna thank all those people who added this to their Faves and Alerts, and super special awesome thanks to my reviewers: SchwuppDiDupsi, and Fanycharmed. Oh, and I have news about the League of Brothers series. I will be posting the next story in the series in exactly two weeks! Well, probably in two weeks. It's gonna be called Dark Paths, so keep a look out for it! See ya! And happy 2013, now that we're finally in this year :D. Bye!


	4. Demonic Fever

**Demonic Fever**

When Chris gets sick, Leo offers to stay in and take care of him...

_Dedicated to_ _SchwuppDiDupsi_

* * *

"Trust me, Piper, we'll be fine," Leo had said just that morning to his wife as she frantically wiped mashed bananas from Melinda's face. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Sure, Leo," Piper had said, distracted. "I know you've done it before, but this is different. He's sick, for God's sake! What if something happens and I'm not here to help?"

Leo shook his head. "What could happen? It's just the flu, and remember, I used to be a doctor myself." Piper looked at him meaningfully, and Leo sighed. "Also, I have the pediatrician's number. It's in your book. But nothing is going to happen." Leo was used to Piper being overprotective, but this was honestly getting ridiculous!

"Fine," Piper had acquiesced, to Leo's relief. His wife was a bit of a handful sometimes. "But you'll call me if anything happens, OK?"

"Yes, Piper. Now go."

That had been earlier, though, and after cleaning up the room when Chris had been sick (twice), Leo wondered whether he'd actually taken on more than he could handle.

Phoebe was having a birthday party that day for little PJ, and Piper had promised to bring her entire family. It was tradition to have everyone there, everyone celebrating. Chris, however, had picked up some sort of bug from school and had been sick over the past few days. The poor boy's eyes were constantly glazed with fever and his face was pale from the constant nausea that assailed him. Piper had nearly been driven frantic watching over him, which was partly why Leo had wanted to take care of his son that afternoon, to give his wife a much-needed break. He'd convinced Piper to take Wyatt and Melinda with her to the party, and leave him with Chris for the day. He figured he'd dealt with much worse.

Leo hadn't counted, however, on how hard it was to watch over his own son when he was so obviously miserable. Leo had managed to convince the five-year-old to swallow a few crackers and half a cup of juice, only to see it all over again half an hour later... and then an hour after that. Chris had just sniffed and cried. Leo had cleaned everything up as well as he could, which wasn't well by Piper's standards at all, but it would have to do. For a moment, Leo wished he could just magic the mess away, since he knew how Piper would react when she returned.

Only now, after several hours of holding his son and rocking him gently, had Chris finally fallen asleep. Leo sighed with relief, leaving his son on the bed and standing. His joints popped as he stretched, his muscles were tight after having sat for so long. It was a relief now that Chris was asleep. At least now the boy would get some rest and hopefully would feel better when he woke.

Leo knew better than to go far when Chris wasn't feeling well. There was a chair out in the hallway, and Leo settled down into it, telling himself that he would only be resting his eyes for a moment.

The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes as he heard a noise nearby. Leo frowned as he checked his watch. It was still too soon for Piper to have come back. Leo stood, peeking into his son's room to see that Chris was still asleep. The noise had come from downstairs anyway, so it couldn't have been the little boy.

A bad feeling stole over Leo, and he crept down the hallway and to the stairs. He didn't climb down them, though. Instead, he peered through the spaces in the banister, hoping to see what the noise had been.

His heart leapt up into his throat as Leo witnessed three demons walking around downstairs. They obviously didn't think anyone was still in the house, as they weren't even making an effort to be silent.

"Hurry, I don't like this at all," the scrawniest demon was saying. "The witch could be back at any moment."

One of his companions rolled his eyes. "I told you, they won't be back until late. Plenty of time to set the traps."

"Coward's plan, if you ask me," the large one grunted. "All this skulking around... I like a frontal assault better."

"And look at how well those have turned out for everybody else!" the reasonable demon shot back. "This way is better."

"Fine, but let's hurry," the smallest demon repeated. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

The other demons rolled their eyes but continued. Leo watched them carefully, trying to figure out a plan of action. There was a small whimper heard behind him, and Leo froze as he realized that Chris was awake. Praying that the boy would stay quiet, Leo watched the demons to make sure they didn't suspect anything.

"What was that?" the small, skittish demon was asking. "I heard something!"

"Just your imagination, you idiot," the biggest demon replied. "There's nobody here."

Leo sighed in relief and crept back to Chris's room. His son was sitting up on the bed, looking at him with teary eyes. "Daddy, I don't feel good," Chris whimpered.

Leo ran up to Chris. "Shhh," he said, holding his finger to his lips. "We have to be very quiet now, can you do that?"

Chris nodded, too miserable to question what was going on. Leo wrapped his son up in blankets before picking him up and cradling Chris in his arms. The little boy put circled his father's neck with his arms, hiding his face in the man's shoulder, moistening the shirt with his sweaty, feverish, face.

Leo stood at the door, listening carefully. Hearing no sounds other than the ones downstairs, Leo left the room and began to quietly walk down the hallway and up the stairs to the attic. He skipped the fourth step, knowing it creaked (he hadn't yet gotten around to fixing it), and then continued. He opened the door carefully, grateful that he'd gotten that fixed, and then let himself and his son into the room.

The Book was on its stand, its aura of goodness filling the attic. Leo walked over to it, shifting Chris slightly in his arms so he would have full use of his right hand, and began to flip through the pages.

He considered making the portal and going to Magic School, but he knew that sooner or later Piper and his other children would be back, and there would be traps waiting for him. Despite Chris being ill, the best thing Leo could do now was somehow get rid of the three demons downstairs.

Chris turned and looked at the Book of Shadows. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Ever perceptive, Chris knew when his father was worried about something.  
Leo smiled reassuringly at the boy, but knew better than to lie to him. "There are some demons downstairs waiting for Mommy."

The little boy's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. He stuck a finger in his mouth. Leo gently pulled the boy's hand away from his mouth, and then continued perusing the Book. Chris glanced from the Book to the door. "Daddy," he whispered, "they're outside."

The squeak from the fourth step was heard, and Leo froze. He looked at the boy in his arms and cursed. There was no time to do anything else. He went over to one of the drawers and opened it, still trying to be quiet, and pulled out a few potion bottles. Piper always made extra. He only prayed that the potions would be strong enough. Then, he put Chris down. "Chris, I need you to do something for me, OK?" Leo asked his son. The boy nodded solemnly. "I need you to hide. Orb to your Aunt Phoebe's house and tell your mom."

The poor boy's eyes filled with tears again. "Daddy, you'll be alone," Chris told him.

By then, Leo could hear the demons standing right outside. He knew Chris was right, but the boy wasn't yet powerful enough to take other people with him. He had to at least get Chris out. "I'll be all right, I promise." He handed Chris a potion. "Take this, just in case." Leo patted his son's hand, closing it around the bottle, and then watched as the boy disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

The door opened as the last of the bright lights vanished, and Leo found himself facing the biggest demon of the three. Without hesitation, Leo threw a potion at it. The demon exploded, having been too surprised to avoid it. The demon behind it, the smart one, however, was more prepared. He shot an energy ball towards Leo, who ducked. The ball just missed him. Leo threw another potion. The demon ducked just as the smallest one came up behind him.

"Boss, what's goi-" The small demon broke off with a shriek as the potion hit him and he exploded.

Hoping the clever demon was still distracted, Leo threw the last bottle in his hand. The demon jumped out of the way, and the potion harmlessly spilled over the wooden floor. Leo looked at it, dismayed. He eyed the door, but it was blocked by the demon. He had no way out. The demon grinned, knowing that Leo had lost. It created an energy ball in its hand. "I'm going to enjoy this," it growled.

Suddenly, the demon jerked and began to scream. He exploded, and Leo shielded his eyes. Once the demon was gone, Leo looked up to see what had killed it. To his surprise, Chris, still wrapped in his blankets, was standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide and his hand empty. He'd thrown the bottle his dad had given him.

"Chris!" Leo exclaimed. "I thought I told you to go to Aunt Phoebe's!"

Chris nodded, his lower lip trembling. "I didn't want to go," he said.

Seeing that his son was dangerously close to crying, Leo hurried over and picked him up in a big hug.

"Are you angry?" the little boy's voice asked in Leo's ear.

"No, of course not," Leo said. "You should have listened to me, but you did a great job." He held his young boy carefully, feeling his warmth.

Leo frowned. He put his hand on the little boy's forehead and then looked into his eyes. The fever had finally broken.

* * *

(A/N) Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I've finally posted a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who added this to their Alerts or Faves, but especially all my reviewers: SchwuppDiDupsi, annaangel23, Fanycharmed, Miss Anonymous hp, Charmed Ravenclaw, Bry Elizabeth M, SuperSamNatural, Sexy Seren, and Crystalzap. You guys are the absolute best and the reason I had to continue this little oneshot series! Hopefully you enjoyed it. This story is based on a review submitted by SchwuppDiDupsi, hence the dedication. I do intend on writing more and more of these little oneshots, and hopefully will update as soon as next week! See you soon, hopefully! And please review!


	5. Basketball Bullies

**Basketball Bullies**

Even the Charmed boys are bullied sometimes...

_Dedicated to Miss Anonymous hp_

* * *

"Whoa!" Wyatt exclaimed as he watched his brother make a three-pointer seemingly without any difficulty. "Are you sure you didn't use magic for that one?" he asked, nudging his eight-year-old brother in the side as he walked past him to claim the ball that was bouncing under the net.

"Wyatt!" Chris hissed at the blond. His anxious green eyes peered around him, trying to see if anybody had noticed his brother's words.

The two boys were at the neighborhood park, enjoying some much-needed time off of school and chores. The summer had finally rolled around, and the two boys had taken advantage of it by going to the park every chance they had. The park served a dual purpose in allowing them some time outside to play and hang out, and to hide them from their mother's watchful gaze. Piper had become even more worried about magic lately, and had decided that her sons were finally old enough to start learning more about self-defense. That meant they needed potions classes, and lots of them. So far, only Chris had demonstrated a knack for brewing, while Wyatt just preferred to close his eyes and make everything happen that way. Wyatt's way was frustrating both for Piper, who felt her methods were being challenged, and Chris, who knew he could never do anything like that. So going to the park was much of a relief for everyone.

At that moment, both Wyatt and Chris were hanging out on the basketball field, tossing their ball back and forth and occasionally scoring points. Not too many people were at the park, so Chris's worries that anybody might have overheard them were unfounded.

"Don't worry so much, little bro!" Wyatt said, ruffling his brother's hair. He'd recently started shortening his words more and more to sound 'cool'. "Nobody's around to hear." He bounced the ball a few times, before catching it and standing where Chris had been previously.

Chris shook his head, both to settle the strands of hair back into position and to mark what he felt about Wyatt's statement. "You still shouldn't be talking like that outside," he muttered.

Wyatt gave a comically loud sigh. "A'ight, Chris. I'll stop talking about that." He then grinned at his brother. "Now, watch me make the same point you did," he said.

Chris couldn't help but smile back at his older brother. "Fine," he said, and then lowered his voice, "but no magic."

Wyatt pouted. "Aw! Come on! You really think I need any help making that point? Trust me; this will be a piece of cake." Wyatt winked at Chris before looking at the basket before him. The more he looked at it, the farther away it seemed to be. Bending his knees, Wyatt mentally calculated how much strength he'd need to get the ball into the net, and then, like a coiled spring, he released. The ball left his hands and flew in a perfect arc above the basket altogether and further into the park.

The younger boy snorted in laughter. "Yep, a piece of cake," Chris echoed his brother's words back at him, a broad grin on his face.

"You shut up," Wyatt muttered as he shoved his younger brother playfully. "That was just a practice shot."

Chris nodded, trying to school his happy features into a more serious look. "Oh, of course! How silly of me! I thought you had completely blown it by accident and not on purpose!"

"If you don't stop talking I swear I'll orb you to the moon!" Wyatt threatened reaching to grab his brother.

"I'd like to see you try!" Chris retorted, skipping back to avoid Wyatt's arm. "Especially since Mom would totally ground you for eternity."

Wyatt grimaced. That part was true. "OK, fine. Maybe I won't orb you to the moon. I still deserve another chance, though." He held his hands out, as if to receive something. "Ba-" he began.

Chris slapped his hand over his brother's mouth. "Nope, no magic at the park. Plus, if you managed to throw it into the other side without any help, you should get it that way too."

Wyatt groaned. "But I didn't even see where it landed!" he complained.

Chris shrugged. "That's not my problem, that's yours."

Mumbling under his breath the entire time, Wyatt walked away from the basketball court in search of the ball he'd so spectacularly thrown far away. He thought it had landed in some bushes near the playground, so he figured he better start there. There were no other kids on the swings, so Wyatt was unable to ask anybody if they'd seen his ball. However, under a bush Wyatt managed to spot a little orange. "Gotcha," he said, kneeling and reaching under the bush to get the ball. His fingers could barely graze it, so well was it buried in the bushes. "Darn," he cursed, instinctively looking around himself as sometimes it almost felt as if his mother's ears were supersonic. Pulling his arm back, Wyatt winced as one of the bushes savagely scratched him. Nursing his war wound, Wyatt considered what to do next. The ball was well submerged into the bushes, and Wyatt didn't dare trying to reach for it again. Glancing around him once more, Wyatt called the ball to him. It appeared in his open arms, and he smiled. Chris wouldn't have to know.

Skipping back to the basketball court, Wyatt suddenly heard some scuffling going on. He frowned and hurried, not liking what he'd heard.

"Let go of me!" a young voice was saying. Wyatt's eyes widened as he recognized Chris's voice, and as he reached the bleachers, he saw a horrible scene.

Two boys, older and taller than Chris, had joined the Halliwell on the court. One of them was holding Chris's arms behind his back while the other seemed content to have his fists balled up, obviously a threat to release a punch at any moment. Hidden in the bleachers by the court, Wyatt glared at the two boys. He would make them wish they'd never come to bother his little brother.

"Naw, don't think we will," the oldest boy was saying. "See, me and my friend Adam came here to shoot some hoop, and we ain't gonna let some little kid stop us."

"We got here first," Chris protested, struggling under Adam's grip. "You have to wait your turn. It's in the rules."

"We?" the oldest boy asked. "What, you and your imaginary friend?"

"My brother," Chris said. "Me and my big brother are playing. You can have the court when we're done, but you'd better leave before he comes back, though."

Adam laughed. "Aw, is your big bwother gonna beat us up?" he mocked. "Rob, check it out! Sounds like the squirt's big brother is a big scary guy!"

Rob laughed too. "How's this: as soon as your big brother comes back, we can beat you both up and then you never come back? Does that sound good?"

Wyatt's face grew red in rage. He had no doubt that the two boys could easily pound both of them, since they seemed to be in their teens already, but they hadn't counted upon the fact that both Wyatt and Chris had magic. And who cared about personal gain in this situation anyway? Wyatt tried to think about the easiest way he could get the boys to leave without revealing too much magic.

Chris, however, had paled. "No, don't do that," he said. "Just lemme go, OK? I promise I won't tell."

"Poor wittle boy!" Adam mocked again. "You scared?"

Chris's face set in an expression that Wyatt knew well: it was the one his little brother usually wore when he managed to outsmart him. "I'll make a deal with you guys," he said.

"What makes you think we'll make a deal with you?" Rob asked. "Looks like everything is going well for us, right, Adam?"

Chris turned his piercing green eyes on Rob, his face dead-serious. "Because if you don't let me go I'm going to scream as loud as I can and when my brother comes he'll scream too. There might not be any people here by the court, but there's tons in the park and I'm sure at least one of them will come, and they will wonder just why two big boys are ganging up on a little one."

Wyatt, who had been wondering whether he could cause the basketball hoops to land on both of the older boys with a spell, turned towards Chris as his little brother spoke. Rarely had he heard that tone in his little brother's voice.

"Fine," Rob said. "Adam, let him go. Let's hear his stupid deal."

Adam released Chris, and Chris rubbed his arms, trying to get feeling back into them. "How's this. If I manage to get three three-pointers in a row, you guys leave me alone. But if I don't, I'll find my brother and we'll go home."

Wyatt had to smile at the intelligence of Chris's plan. It was definitely a lot more subtle than what Wyatt had been thinking about, anyway.

Adam smirked. "As if you could do that. You're just a kid."

Chris shrugged. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Fine, go ahead." Rob grabbed his ball from the edge of the court and lobbed it at Chris's chest.

The eight-year-old's breath whooshed out of him from the force of the toss, but he caught the ball. He then walked to the line and stared at the basket. With a carefully practiced toss, the ball flew out of his hands and into the net.

The two older boys wore identical looks of surprise. Rob quickly disguised his and tossed the ball back at Chris. "That's one, kid. You have two more to go."

Chris nodded. He looked at the net again and released. Another perfect shot.

Rob looked a little angrier this time. "You know, we should make this harder for you." He grinned meanly. "How about this time Adam and I add a little pressure?" He started towards Chris. "Go ahead, kid. Last one."

Wyatt watched nervously as the two older boys began to try and take the ball from Chris. Chris avoided them, his face pale, and then shot the basket just as Adam illegally tackled him to the ground. Wyatt's eyes followed the ball's trajectory, and he groaned inwardly. The ball wasn't going to make it! Suddenly, it changed direction, only slightly, and went in perfectly through the hoop. Surprised, Wyatt turned to look at Chris. The younger boy was smiling, satisfied. Wyatt was shocked: his little brother had used magic! In public!

Rob frowned. "Alright, kid, now get out of here."

Chris looked confused as he stood up, nursing a scrape on his knee from being knocked down. "But, we made a deal! The court is mine now. You said-"

Adam brushed his pants off and said, "Yeah, but that doesn't count. We're bigger. Now leave."

"No." Wyatt almost groaned at the look on Chris's face. There would be no getting him off the court now.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that." Adam grinned, slapping his fist into his open hand. "This should be fun."

Chris opened his mouth to scream and got out a startled yell before Rob got to him. He covered the youngest boy's mouth with one hand, and pinned the young arms down with the other. Adam raised his fist.

Wyatt panicked and closed his eyes. He conjured up an image of a tired policeman, making his regular rounds in the park, and projected him near the court.

The two boys had been about to hit Chris, but the witch boy had suddenly seen something. The older boys looked up and noticed the policeman, who apparently hadn't seen them yet. "Don't say a word and we'll leave," Rob hissed into Chris's ear. Chris nodded and the boy released him before the bullies hurried away.

Wyatt grinned, seeing the two boys disappear. With a blink from his eyes, the policeman vanished before the gaze of the startled eight-year-old. Chris looked around him and saw Wyatt as the blond came out from under the bleachers. Chris smiled. "I should have known it was you," he said.

Wyatt smiled back at him. "Of course it was me. Who else would it be?" He looked at his brother carefully. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked.

"Nope," Chris replied. "I'm OK, I promise."

Wyatt sighed in relief. "Good." He handed the ball to Chris. "Hey, I'll be right back, OK? I have something to take care of." His eyes narrowed. The bullies were definitely going to regret it…

* * *

(A/N) Hey guys! Aren't you excited? I got an update up just one week after the last one! Anyway, this one has a dedication since I got a suggestion from Miss Anonymous hp to write it, and I just got inspired. I do take suggestions for new little oneshots, the more the merrier, and hopefully you guys enjoyed this one.

As always, super special thanks to all my lovely reviewers, who I have to thank for sticking around for so long! You guys are the reason I publish my stories: SchwuppDiDupsi, Crystalzap, makoto20, and Fanycharmed! You guys are the absolute best!

Now, I have to apologize in advance. I'm traveling next week, so there will be no Friday oneshot, but hopefully there will be one the week after that, and possibly a new story up really really soon. I promise I'm working on them! As hard and as fast as I can! Well, as fast as I can while writing something that's even halfway decent, that is. Anyway, please leave me a review! I love reviews! I thrive on them! Live off of them! Feed me, please! You wouldn't want me to starve for lack of reviews, right? ;) See you soon! And thanks for sticking around!


End file.
